1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putters and particularly the heads of golf putters utilized in the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf different types of golf clubs are utilized for making different shots. All golf clubs are formed with a straight, elongated shaft having a grip for grasping the shaft at one end and a golf club head at the opposite end.
The heads of golf clubs differ widely in configuration. Each golf club head is configured and designed to be used for a specific type of shot. For example, golf drivers are typically formed with relatively massive heads so as to maximize the transfer of momentum from the golf club head to the golf ball during a tee shot. Mashies and wedges are configured with impact faces that are inclined at significant angles relative to vertical when the face of the golf club head strikes the golf ball. Such a configuration is selected so as to achieve a relatively great height in order to lift a golf ball out of a sand trap or out of the rough. Putters, on the other hand, are utilized when the golf ball has reached the golf green.
A conventional golf putter employs a relatively flat putter head which resides in a near vertical disposition at the point of impact against a golf ball. Like other conventional golf clubs a conventional putter also is equipped with a shaft that is inclined upwardly at an angle relative to the substantially horizontal lower surface of the putter head at the position of impact against a golf ball. However, despite concentrated efforts on the part of numerous golf equipment designers, certain overall important considerations in golf putter design have been overlooked entirely.